


One Night in Bangkok

by grassysvu67



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassysvu67/pseuds/grassysvu67
Summary: Olivia and Rafael take a little vacation to Thailand. Just ten days alone, no jobs, no Noah, just them. So raunchy fun ensues This story is inspired by the song One Night in Bangkok and the musical Chess.This story was written for my amazing wonderful girlfriend, Diane for her birthday. If SVU doesn't give us Barson, then let there be fanfic!





	One Night in Bangkok

Rafael untangled himself from Olivia’s sleeping naked body. It was hard for him to remove himself from their comfortable bed in paradise. They were on a rare vacation by themselves in a place far away from New York, SVU, and Rafael’s needy demanding law students at NYU. They decided a trip to the remote beaches of Thailand was just what the two of them needed. Ten days alone for just sex, the ocean, and each other’s company. But in order to accomplish this, it meant two long days of travel and time spent exploring Bangkok. Something about the city had turned Olivia on and she couldn’t keep her hands off of Rafael the whole time, especially last night. Olivia had decided that she was going to ride Rafael until they came but also she brought a few toys along. 

Rafael definitely didn’t complain but he was in need of a shower to wash the sweat, lube, and bodily fluids off of him. So he carefully and quietly snuck out of the bedroom to find the shower. It was outside and around the corner from their bungalow. Their outdoor shower also had an amazing view of the turquoise waters of the Andaman Sea. This was where he and Olivia were going to call home for the next ten days. He could get really used to this, he thought.

He turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature. Rafael let out an extremely satisfied moan. The water felt great as it hit his skin. He rubbed his hands over his beard. He wanted to shave it before coming on this trip but Olivia begged him to keep it. He soon realized why. She loved the feel of his scruff on her inner thighs as he ate her pussy out. It drove her wild. So he made sure he kept it at just the right length for her.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Olivia rolled over and noticed Rafael was missing. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to get her bearings. She scanned the room to try to figure out where he could have wandered off too. Given that his clothes were still where he dropped them last night, she figured he couldn’t have gone too far. He must be in the shower. Olivia had an idea.

Olivia quietly entered the shower stale, hoping not to distract Rafael. She stepped close to him, their bodies almost touching. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his shampoo. It was intoxicating. In fact almost everything about Rafael Barba was intoxicating and addicting. She leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the back of his neck. Her left hand rested on his hip while her right hand moved down his stomach to his hardening cock.

“One night in Bangkok makes a hard man crumble…” Olivia whispered seductively into Rafael’s ear.

“Mm…hello ‘Livia,” Rafael moaned.

“Not much between despair and ecstasy…” Olivia sang as she gripped Rafael’s erection, “One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble…can’t be too careful with your company…” Olivia worked her hand up and down Rafael’s shaft. 

Her touch caused his knees to buckle. Rafael reached out to brace himself against the shower wall. He watched Olivia move from behind him to in front.

“I can feel the devil walking next to me,” Olivia hummed in his ear before dropping to her knees.

Rafael looked down at Olivia. The water now fully hitting her body, Rafael licked his lips as beads of water formed on the barbell ends of Olivia’s nipple piercings. He desperately wanted to touch them so he reached down for her breasts. 

Olivia playfully smacked his hand away. “Not yet,” she grinned as she ran her fingers along the underside of his now fully erect cock. She could feel Rafael shutter at her touch. “Right now, I’m in charge,” She gripped his cock again and started to stroke him. This time she was a bit more forceful and a bit faster.

With his cock firmly in her hand, she licked her lips before turning her full attention his cock. She licked the tip slowly to tease him. She could tell it was working as Rafael moaned above her. She decided to take it one step further by running her tongue over the slit. She knew just how much it would drive him wild.

Rafael bucked his hips and tried to steady himself by placing his other hand on her shoulder, “Fuck Liv.”

She looked up at him as she gripped his cock tighter. She loved how he felt so thick and heavy in her hand. She made eye contact with Rafael as she slowly run her tongue along the underside of his cock.

Rafael dug his fingers into her shoulder, “Oh God, Liv! Please!”

“Please what?” she grinned slyly.

Before Rafael could give an answer, Olivia took the tip of his cock into her mouth She started sucking on him, her tongue sliding over him, tasting his precum that was oozing from him now. Any words he tried to form were replaced by deep low moans.

Olivia took more of Rafael into her mouth. It was always hard to take all of him in her mouth given his size but Olivia loved taking in as much as she could. She loved the way he tasted and she loved how big he was.

Rafael’s cock was throbbing. Rafael reached up from her shoulder and began running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer to him, “Fuck, that feels so good…Oh God!” He groaned as he rocked his hips, gently thrusting into her mouth.

Olivia could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer but she didn’t let up. She responded to his thrusts by stroking him as she sucked him. She wanted to bring him as close to the edge as possible. 

“Jesus, Liv. Fuck. Your mouth feels so fucking good…I’m gonna cum. Please,” Rafael begged.

Olivia pulled back off of his cock and stood up. She leaned in and kissed Rafael deeply, her tongue pushing past his lips, exploring and probing his mouth with a hungry desire. Rafael eagerly returned the kiss, matching Olivia’s passion.

As Olivia broke their kiss, she reached behind Rafael to turn off the water. She reached down and grabbed his hand. Olivia begin to sing again, “One night in Bangkok and the world’s your oyster…the bars are temples but the pearls ain’t free...” 

Rafael grinned and arched an eyebrow, “You’ll find a god in every golden cloister and if you’re lucky then the god’s a she…”

Olivia led Rafael back to their bed and pushed him playfully down on it. Rafael eagerly scooted up the bed, before jerking his cock a few times so it remained stiff and ready for whatever Olivia had planned next.

“I can feel an angel sliding next to me,” Olivia mused as she slid her body up along his. She could feel his erection press into her stomach. She wanted to straddle him and fuck him hard but that would have to wait just a bit longer. She wanted to make him wait to cum. She wanted him to get her off first. She kissed and bit at his neck and shoulder, causing him to whimper. She reached down and lazily stroked his cock, “You’re mine,” she whispered into his ear. 

Rafael was about to come unglued. Liv’s touch was driving him wild. He needed to cum soon. So he begged, “Liv, please! I need you so badly right now.”

“Not yet.” Olivia said firmly, “Remember, I’m in charge right now.”

“Says who?” Rafael grinned. He loved being bratty when Olivia wanted to take control in the bedroom. It meant she was going to get a bit rough with him.

Olivia snuck her teeth into his neck, knowing full well it was going to leave a mark. Rafael let out a small yelp. She could taste she drew a little bit of blood so she licked it. “Mm, says me. Make me cum, Rafa. Go down on me,” Olivia demanded.

Without hesitating, Rafael flipped Olivia onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. Before touching her pussy, he wanted to touch her body and feel her skin. He reached up and caressed the side of her face, “I love you,” he whispered before softly placing a kiss on her lips. His right hand traveled down her stomach before resting it on her hip. He began kissing her neck and down to her jawbone. As he moved down her body, he stopped to give her breasts and her nipples extra attention. Her piercings made Olivia extremely sensitive so Rafael made sure to give them extra attention. He took one of her nipples and piercings in his mouth, his tongue flicking and twirling around her nipple. Olivia moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back. The pleasure took Olivia’s breath away as she arched her back. She was in ecstasy.  
Encouraged by her response, Rafael switched to her other breast in order to give it the attention it deserved. He peered up at Olivia, he noticed that her eyes were closed and she was lost in the pleasure he was giving her. 

 

Rafael moved closer to her center. Before placing his mouth on her, Rafael kissed and brushed against her inner thighs. He made sure his beard scruff brushed against her. Olivia moaned, “Oh Rafa fuck. That feels amazing. Fuck”

He moved from her inner thighs and placed his mouth on her mound. He pushed his tongue past her folds and began to slowly lick her and taste her. She was so wet and it was all just for him. Rafael moaned in delight feeling her on his tongue. Olivia moved herself forward pushing herself against him. She needed more of his touch. Rafael thrusted his tongue inside her, darting his tongue in and out as if he was fucking her. Olivia ran her fingers through Rafael’s hair and as she grinded against his mouth, moaning his name.

He moved from her entrance up towards Olivia’s clit. He started by sucking on her swollen hard spot and then he followed it by tracing little tight circles with his tongue. He could tell Olivia was getting close by the way her body quivered against him. As he focused on her clit with his tongue, he slid two fingers inside her pussy curling them upward to hit one of her most sensitive spots. He immediately felt her walls close around him as he eat her out Olivia instinctually pushed against him, “Rafa, I’m so close…I need to come…Fuck! Make me come!” she moaned

Following Olivia’s command, Rafael ran his tongue up to her clit. He was careful to lick everywhere around her swollen bundle of nerves. Olivia grinded against his mouth; she needed more of his touch. Rafael increased the pressure on her clit and fucked her harder with his hand. The sensations were too much. Olivia came hard and fast. She arched her back and pulled on his hair while she screamed his name.

Olivia laid on her back trying to steady her breathing and return her heart rate to normal. Rafael was a gifted man when it game to oral sex. He made Olivia see stars every time she came.

Rafael moved up and lay next to her. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Olivia smiled, “I’m more than okay.” She turned to him and kissed him softly. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his skin. She began to gently trace circles in his small patch of chest hair. She slowly slid her hand down towards Rafael’s cock. Stroking it slowly, she grinned at Rafael, “I suppose we need to do something about this. I think I kept you waiting long enough.” Giving his cock one more stroke, Olivia then pushed Rafael on his back.

She straddled him as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She moaned as she took him inside of her inch by inch, filling her up completely. Rafael squeezed her ass before gripping her hips as she took all of him inside of her. Olivia steadied herself so she could adjust to his size. No matter how many times they’ve fucked or how turned on, she needed to a minute to stretch to take in his length. Olivia Benson the size kink queen loved every second of it though. She moaned with pleasure as she squeezed her walls tight around his cock. He felt so good inside of her.

 

Olivia leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue parted his lips and met his. As they kissed, Rafael reached for her right breast and ran his thumb over her nipple and piercing. Olivia softly gasped and whispered his name, “Rafa…I love you.”

 

Olivia sat up and placed her hands on his hips as she moved slowly against him. She rolled her hips against him as she began to fuck him. She moved her body up and down his cock that was throbbing deep inside of her. Soon Rafael began to match her thrusts by pushing up deep inside her to meet her movements. His hands guiding her as she rode him. Rafael moved one of his hands from Olivia’s hips to between her legs, finding her clit. He rubbed it slowly in small circles shockwaves to flow through Olivia’s body. Her clit was still extremely sensitive from her orgasm before. His touches caused her to curse and moaned his name. He rubbed her clit harder and faster and applied more pressure.

Olivia’s body began to tremble; she was so close to coming again. “Fuck! Rafael! I need it! Harder! Make me come!” Olivia groaned.

Rafael pushed up into her, causing Olivia to go over the edge for the second time this morning. She shouted his name as she rode out her orgasm. The intensity of her orgasm caused Olivia’s walls to tighten around Rafael’s cock. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He came hard, shooting deep inside Olivia.

Olivia collapsed on top of Rafael. Rafael wrapped his arms around her holding her close as they both came down from their orgasms. Olivia rested her head against Rafael’s chest, sighing contently.

After a few minutes of silence, Rafael kissed the top of Olivia’s head, “Liv?”

“Hmm?” She replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Always and all ways.”

Before Rafael drifted off to sleep, he realized that he didn’t have to come to Thailand to find paradise. He already found it. His angel was sleeping next to him.


End file.
